Who Watches the Demigods?
by InKsPoT1941
Summary: A series of drabbles that may lead up to one coherent story-line following the events of both the PJO universe and Watchmen universe. The Watchmen U will be a bit of a mix between the comic and movie, as I like Rorschach having blue eyes because I do. So watch out for that. R and R, guys! :D Rated M for strong language throughout and a short sexy scene.
1. Even the Lord of the Dead Needs Comfort

Even the Lord of the Dead Needs Some Comfort Sometimes. A Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover

New York City, July 1940,

Nighttime. The city is lit up, full of sights and sounds and talk about the war overseas. After the long years of the Depression, things seem like they are beginning to go back to normal. Nobody wants to go to war.

In the back alleys and streets of the city, a man bursts out of the shadows, wailing in pain and screaming in anger. He's tall, dressed in a dark pinstriped suit; the midnight-black hair that was slicked back is now falling in front of his dark eyes, made all the more manic-looking from the tears streaming from them.

He's not sure why he's come here, to New York. It's not the farthest he could be from D.C. – and after all, didn't he want to get away from what happened? I should have gone back home, he thinks. I shouldn't have left her there…

But he didn't go back home. He didn't go back for her body either.

He didn't want to be reminded of his role in the universe.

Of how, in the end, despite all of his power, he couldn't protect his own family; couldn't keep the mother of his children from dying.

She is dead, while he himself is the master of Death.

The oldest son of Kronos - King of the Underworld, Receiver of Many, Rich One.

Hades.

A god with power over a third of the universe, a god who failed to stop the being he is a master of.

So no, he didn't want to go back home – he didn't want to be reminded of what he was, of how he'd lost her, the one woman who saw past the mist and really saw him.

He didn't want to be reminded of the fact that when he went back home, Persephone wouldn't be there either.

So in a fit of rage he came to New York.

As he stalks out of the alleyway, his vision slightly blurry, he sees a young drunk couple passionately kissing. In his stupor he stops and stares. The man has bright red hair and when he turns to look at Hades, he can see a pair of blue eyes staring back.

"Hey Becky, check this guy out," the man says, laughing into the girl's neck. "He looks just like Stalin!"

In the midst of her boyfriend's ministrations, the girl also turns to look at Hades. She gives a frightened little gasp and then laughs as her boyfriend kisses her neck. "Charlie, you're so dumb! He doesn't look like Stalin, he looks like Hitler!"

The man, Charlie, turns back to look at Hades and sneers, "What the fuck are you still doing here, man? Get the fuck outta here, you damn physco freak!"

"Charlie, be nice," the girl whines. "All he wants is a show."

"Oh, I'll give him a show, alright." The man steps away from his girlfriend and clenches his fists. "What's your name, man? Are you Joseph Stalin's kid or somethin'? Cuz let me tell you, you're one ugly mother-"

The man is cut off when Hades touches his shoulder . He lets out a blood-curdling scream of fear and falls, crawling further and further back into alleyway.

"Spiders! Oh God, not spiders! Make it stop, man, please! Fucking please, make it stop!"

"Let this be a lesson to you, mortal," Hades calls out into the alleyway. "NEVER insult a god." (Especially not when he's lost someone dear)He snaps his head towards the girl, "Where is the nearest bar? Be quick about it."

"The – the - the Rum Runner is just- just up the st-street," the girl sputters.

Hades walks over to a well-lit puddle near the edge of the alleyway. He crouches down and inspects his reflection. With a snap of his fingers, he changes his dark hair to red and his dark eyes to blue.

He stands up, much shorter now, and walks past the girl, whose face is more slack-jawed than before.

"Who are YOU?" she asks, her voice raspy from screaming in fear.

He turns to her, blue eyes gleaming with mad delight. " I am Hades."

And with that, he disappears into a cloud of black mist.

* * *

He walks into the bar, remembering his purpose for coming here to the city: to get drunk off his ass (which is something a god couldn't do with nectar), and , to put it simply, fuck his brains out. He needs to forget, at least for a short while, the events of the previous night. He needs to, or else he just might snap completely, and then Zeus will really have some trouble on his hands.

Zeus.

He feels himself bristle at the thought of his younger brother. Zeus saved him from Kronos, but in return essentially took everything that was Hades's as the oldest son. And now he's taken Maria from him…

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't realize he's almost bumped into Dionysus. He abruptly stops, feeling relieved that he disguised himself earlier. He doesn't want to talk to any gods right now.

He notices that Dionysus is peering down at him strangely, but the god doesn't say a word. Hades feels even more relieved when Dionysus gets up and declares that he's leaving, saying: "I've had better alcohol in whorehouses!" Hades muses that this is probably one of the truer things he's heard this night.

He makes his way over to the bar and sits on one of the stools.

"Hey Red, what'll you have?"

"Rum. I don't care what kind," Hades answers curtly.

"You got it."

* * *

After about his fifth drink, Hades feels delightfully numb, so when a young woman comes over and touches him on the shoulder he doesn't even notice her until she's sitting on a stool next to him.

"Hi," she says. "My name is Sylvia. Sylvia Glick." She smiles at him. "I think you have really pretty eyes."

In his drunkenness, he gives her a lazy smile in return. She's young and pretty, with dark brown hair and eyes. It's probably the alcohol, but she reminds him a little of Maria.

"I've told you my name, handsome. Will you tell me yours?" She takes a hold of his hand and rubs the top of his knuckles.

His drunk mind sluggishly tries to think of a name that isn't Hades or Pluto or something even more ridiculous like Aidoneous, but something human – mundane. After about a minute he has an answer. "Charlie," he tells her.

"Oooh, Charlie. Charlie what?" Her fingers brush the silver skull-ring on his pinky. "Wow, cool ring!" she exclaims.

"Just Charlie."

She pouts a little. "Well okay then, Mr. 'Just-Charlie', would you like to have some fun tonight?" He nods.

"Follow me then, handsome."

No, she's not Maria.

Maria was never so forward with him. Maria was not a whore.

She glances back at him, her body language and face the epitome of sensuality. He suppresses a shudder.

No, Sylvia is not Maria, but she will do.

* * *

They've been fucking for at least three hours. Sylvia has already orgasmed twice, and she feels another coming on the way. Her hands are making scratches down his back, and in the low light she almost thinks she sees him bleed gold. After three hours of non-stop fucking, plus foreplay, he's barely starting to break a sweat. She's sure that her apartment is going to smell like sex for days, but that's fine by her. She's never met a guy who could give her multiple orgasms in one night. The smell will keep her imagination going for days.

He's moving hard and fast, pounding into her deeper and deeper with each thrust. He distantly hears Sylvia moans and shouts of "oh fuck me, Charlie!" and "you're so fucking amazing, Charlie!"

Of course I'm amazing, he wants to say. I'm a fucking god!

When he looks down at her, her expression looks just like Maria's used to in her throes of ecstasy. He imagines her saying, no, screaming "Hades!" and it's then that he finally comes with a shout of Maria's name on his lips. He collapses on top of her and nuzzles into her neck.

"Maria," she hears him whisper, "I'm so sorry."

She strokes his hair and falls asleep with him, all the while thinking, in her post-coital bliss, of who Maria is to Charlie.

* * *

When she wakes up in the morning, he's gone. She goes into the kitchen and sees that his suit jacket and tie have been picked up from where they were so passionately and carelessly thrown to the floor the night before. She goes to her counter and almost faints when she sees a ruby the size of her fist on the table. She picks it up and finds a letter underneath it, written in meticulous print.

_Sylvia,_

_Thank you for last night._

_ -Charlie_ (The 'h' in 'Charlie' looks as if it was written as a capital letter and then changed to lower-case)

"Well, that was rude," she spits. "'Oh hey Sylvia, thanks for letting me fuck you, here's a big fucking ruby that I conned off of someone to pay you with like you're some whore'. Fuck you, Charlie."

She rips up the paper and sells the ruby for a few thousand bucks.

A month later, Sylvia misses her period, and she knows.

She's pregnant.

It's Charlie's.

Oh fuck, she thinks.

* * *

The date is March 21st 1941, and life has returned more or less to normal in the Underworld. Persephone has left to be with her mother for the spring, and Hades has decided he's going to stay in his realm to mourn Maria. He sits on his throne, thinking about her – about their children in Las Vegas, and how they will never, ever have a normal life with a loving mother and father, and he lets himself cry, one last time.

He doesn't know that he's broken Zeus's fucking stupid oath. He doesn't know that his other demigod child, Walter Joseph Kovacs, has just been born.

And he doesn't know that out of all his demigod children he's ever sired, Walter is going to have the toughest rode ahead of him.

* * *

TBC:

Tell me what y'all think, guyz! More gods on the way! I just had to get this outta the way cuz Hades and Mr. D are some of my favorite gods in the PJO series. Poseidon, too – I'll see if I can squeeze him in here anywhere. These'll probably be drabbles, with some connection between each drabble. Or it may be a full storyline. Idk yet. :D Tell me what y'all think.

Also, if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes (which I'm sure there are) I apologize. J


	2. The Son of Ares is a Dick

The Son of Ares is a Real Dick

1940

Edward Blake is leaning against the side of the Minutemen building nursing his broken nose. He hears a gruff laugh off to his left and groans.

"Well you really showed him, didn't you Eddie?"

Eddie takes out a cigarette and lights it, slowly breathing in the smoke and puffing it out through his nostrils.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asks, his voice a set monotone as he stares into the bricks in front of him like he's trying to decode a cryptic message.

The man grunts, not in an irritated way, but rather like "hey I your spunk, kid." He sticks out his hand to Eddie, who ignores it.

He eyes the man up and down , seeing that the guy's got some huge muscles; notices that he's also got some fucked up scarring on his face. The weirdest thing though, is that it's nighttime, and the guy is wearing aviator shades. Eddie decides right then and there that the guy is nuttier than a fruitcake.

Which in it of itself isn't a bad thing.

Eddie knows he's a bit of a fruitcake too, dressing up like a clown and fighting crime.

The bad thing is that this guy knows his name, and Eddie is outside the Minutemen headquarters dressed as The Comedian.

Eddie cautiously takes the man's hand, shakes it.

"You a friend of Hollis's or somethin'? How do you know my name?"

The guy gives a big, toothy grin, canines flashing brightly underneath the streetlight.

"I've know you for a very long time, kid," he says. "I've got some stuff to tell ya. You probably wanna be sitting for it."

Eddie narrows his eyes. "One of those assholes in the Minutemen put you up to this. Fuck you, man." Eddie tries to brush past the guy, but a heavy hand on his shoulder stops him.

"You're not going anywhere, kid."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Eddie manages to wrench himself out of the man's grip and lands a heavy fist on the guy's jaw, cutting the skin there. When he pulls his fist back, he sees golden liquid on the tops of his knuckles.

"What the-?"

The man takes off his shades and hooks them into his collar.

"Nice punch," he says. "But I can do better."

In the late hours of the night, the two fight; bruising ribs and cracking jaws. For a second, Eddie swears he can see flames where the guy's eyes should be. And it feels like they've been fighting for hours, neither one wanting to give in to the other, knuckles and knees scraping against brick and concrete. When it finally ends, Eddie finds that his face feels even worse than before. He stumbles back into the wall and sits. He realizes now that he wasn't imagining the flames in the guy's eyes. The guy really is bleeding fucking gold, too. _Oh fuck, good old Hooded Justice must have really hit me hard. I'm startin' to see things_, he thinks.

His voice shaky and out of breath, he asks, "Who the fuck are you, man?"

The man sits across from him and cracks his knuckles. "Do you know anything about the Greek gods, Eddie?"

"You mean the Zeus shit?" That gets a roar of laughter from Mr. Flame-eyes.

"'Zeus shit!' Oh, the big guy isn't gonna like that one, ha ha. I fuckin' love ya, kiddo. Shoulda come to visit you sooner. But yeah, 'Zeus shit' fits."

Eddie takes out another cigarette and lights it, illuminating his face in the darkness.

"You look like hell," the guy across from him says.

Eddie coughs out and chuckles, "Don't you mean I look like Hades? He's the underworld guy, right?"

In the low light of the street lamp, Eddie can see the guy flash his toothy grin again.

"That's right, Eddie. He's real prickly bastard, too."

Eddie takes a long drag from his cigarette. Looking back up to the man, he asks, "So what's your point here? You still haven't told me who you are."

"Who do you think I am?"

"One of Hooded Justice's fuck-buddies. Am I right?"

"Boy, you've got a mouth on you, kid. I like that." Another toothy grin. "I am Ares, God of War." His flame-eyes peer more intensely at Eddie. "I'm also your father."

Eddie can't help himself – he bursts into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh man, that's great!" he chuckles through lungs filled with smoke. "H.J. really did hit me fucking hard, because I just heard you say that you were a Greek god – which is fine, so am I, where it counts. But then I heard you say that you are my father." Eddie stands up, angry now. "Now that's some bullshit."

"C'mon, kid! Open your eyes! Do I really look like a normal human to you?"

Eddie grunts. "I got cracked in the head pretty hard earlier today. I'm just seeing this, is all."

"Quit denying it, you know it's true. You're the son of a god, Edward Blake. You're a son of Ares."

Eddie shakes his head. " I don't fucking believe in old myths started by dead men. God doesn't exist."

Ares shrugs. "God as in capital 'G' God may or may not exist – even we little 'g' gods don't know. But 'gods' do exist. And since you're a demigod, the big guy upstairs – Zeus, not God – has decided to give you a quest."

"Why me? Why can't another demigod do it? Or YOU?"

Ares groans in irritation. "You're special because you've never been to Camp Half-Blood, but you you're still bloodthirsty." Ares hands him a scroll. "You've got to handle one of Hecate's kids. Moloch or some shit – I can't remember what he calls himself. He's been using his demigod powers to rob lots of temples and banks the gods own."

Eddie takes the scroll and reads it. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with the guy? Bring him to Olympus? And what the fuck is 'Camp Half-Blood'?"

Ares gives another shrug. "Beat the shit out of him, kill him, whatever. Zeus doesn't care – just stop what he's doing. Oh, and don't worry about what the camp is – you don't need to go there anyways." Ares grabs Eddie on the shoulder, squeezes it. "Make me proud, kid."

Eddie just nods.

"I'm going now. Close your eyes."

Eddie does, and from the backs of his eyelids he can see a flash of impossibly bright light. When he opens them again, he sees that Ares is gone. He looks down at the scroll.

"Fuck this shit," he says, tossing the scroll to the side. "HJ really fucked my head up."

With that, he turns out of the alley and makes his way back home.

"What a long fucking night."

A/N: Read and review! :D


End file.
